<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens inside the tree stays inside the tree. by Corina (CorinaLannister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813274">What happens inside the tree stays inside the tree.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina'>Corina (CorinaLannister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confined Space, F/F, Sex Pollen, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are on different sides of the war but keep secretly meeting up within the depths of the Enchanted Forest to practice their magic. </p><p>This time they have to hide and get exposed to some sex pollen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heat Fic Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens inside the tree stays inside the tree.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/gifts">NewStartNow (TheOtherPerson)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Regina and Emma awoke next to one another within the hollow of a tree trunk lying snuggled together nude like they belonged to each other. Both in a pure state of bliss and having that tell tale after glow. Both not wanting to leave one another. They had been confined there but the danger had long since passed. It was time for them to leave one another until their next meeting, which would be the same time but a different place the following week. They had to meet up in secret which is kind of what was driving them. Even though they were on opposite sites, one on the side of dark and one on the side of light, they were in love with each other. A dark Queen and a light Princess. They were perfectly matched to each other in terms of magic so they often snuck away to train together. They had been doing so for years and had not yet been caught. Regina had more experience and age so had been teaching Emma how to use magic and Emma learned quickly. They also had lots of unresolved sexual tension however that was not the case anymore. They had finally become one, all thanks to the help of some soldiers and a tree of all things. </p><p>The night before they were casually firing spells off at one another in the dark when lights appeared in the distance. Probably to see why there was a light show going on. It was either Regina’s army or Emma’s parents. Emma noticed it first causing her to let down her guard. This let one of the spells Regina used through her guard hitting her square in the chest. Emma lost her footing and fell onto the floor, winded. The spell would not cause any lasting harm but that did not mean it did not hurt in that moment. </p><p>“Emma…Emma” Regina shouted not knowing that there were people nearby as she ran towards her friend. </p><p>“Regina. Run save yourself. They’re coming. I’ll be fine” Emma said every few words in a separate breath due to having some difficulty breathing. </p><p>“Do you know what I hit you with? I can’t leave you like this…I also can’t transport you anywhere in the blink of an eye…I’m so sorry Emma” Regina was speaking but Emma was keeping her eye on the distance. </p><p>“Regina. Hide. Now” She wheezed. Regina finally looked up away from Emma to find that there were people there. Her army, they would expect her to vanquish Emma, there was no way she could do that. She quickly pulled herself and Emma to her feet and supported her. Regina used magic to amplify her strength to drag her behind a nearby tree. The tree was a saviour as it had a small opening hidden by some leaves.</p><p>Emma pushed Regina in and fell on top of her. The space was limited and they could not move much. The whole of the inside of the tree trunk was covered with little white flowers which neither one of them had yet to notice due to it being dark in there. </p><p>Regina whispered to Emma “I’m sorry, I hit you with the spell”. </p><p>Emma looks down at Regina before saying “Don’t apologise. I love you” </p><p>Regina has only a second to look shocked and did not have a chance to say it back before Emma was kissing her. The kiss deepened and then their tongues fought for dominance. Regina bit Emma on the lip eliciting a sharp cry from her. </p><p>“Did you hear something?” came a voice from outside the tree. </p><p>The two people within stilled but couldn’t quite seem to stop making out. Regina won the battle of the tongues as Emma had to come up for air first. "Emma, I love you" Regina spilled her inner thoughts out as soon as she could. Emma moved her head up she conjured a small ball of light to make out Regina's facial expression, this however made some flowers visible. Emma squealed with delight, prompting Regina to turn her head to observe what Emma was seeing. A smile appeared on Regina's face, the flowers would help them out tonight and make their time together even more special. </p><p>“Are you sure you would like to continue this Emma?” Regina states as they start getting more involved with each other. Regina would love for nothing more than to be with Emma and she hoped within her blackened heart that she said yes. </p><p>“I am, Regina” Emma says as she magically removed their clothes. Emma had caused Regina to feel shocked a second time and Regina loved that feeling. A few seconds later Regina and Emma found out that their bodies fit perfectly together that night. A little while later Regina taught Emma the art of seduction and the art of lovemaking. Regina guided Emma's hands to all the right places on the outside of the body as well as on the inside. They explored each other until the sex pollen was satisfied and even longer after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>